


Ostatnia walka

by Lunks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunks/pseuds/Lunks





	Ostatnia walka

Stał na środku pola w pełnym słońcu, ale mimo to cała przestrzeń była pozbawiona kolorów. W oddali słyszał tętent; zbliżała się w jego kierunku cała horda demonów. Przełknął ślinę i odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, by uspokoić serce walące mu w piersi. Otarł spocone dłonie o jeansy, ani razu nie wypuszczając z ręki ostrza. Za chwilę rzuci się w wir walki i zginie. Sam się dziwił, jak małe robiło to na nim wrażenie. Ale co innego miał zrobić? Żyć dalej? Niby po co, dla kogo? Sammy odszedł dawno temu, zabity przez samego Lucyfera. A Cas... Dean przycisnął dłonie do oczu, bo ból o mało nie powalił go na kolana. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił, za uczuciem spokoju, które ogarniało go za każdym razem, kiedy anioł był był pobliżu. Za tymi niebieskimi oczami błyszczącymi jak gwiazdy, gdy mężczyzna był szczęśliwy lub zmieniającymi się w dwie chmury burzowe, gdy się denerwował. Nawet teraz, miesiąc po jego śmierci, Dean wciąż budził się wrzeszcząc ze strachu przez obraz gasnącego w nich życia.

Demony były coraz bliżej. Czuł już zapach siarki i zgniłych jaj, wiecznie towarzyszący temu gatunkowi. Ich nienawiść do niego była niemal namacalna. Uśmiechnął się z ponurą satysfakcją i zamierzył się na pierwszego demona.


End file.
